


Like a Flower

by FaeOrabel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Co-workers, F/M, Good Pansy Parkinson, POV Pansy Parkinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/pseuds/FaeOrabel
Summary: Pansy is working at Avengers tower as a threat analyst without knowing it. One day she runs into someone she's never seen before and she isn't able to stop her self from jumping off that ledge.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Marvelously Magical Roll-a-Prompt 2020





	Like a Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical's Roll-a-Prompt

Like a Flower

Her black leather heels click against the bright white linoleum floors as she stares at the clipboard in front of her without watching where she is going. She is one of the top threat analysts at an American company full of secrets. But Pansy Parkinson has a secret of her own so she can respect that. 

She has gotten inklings here and there about what she is doing, but only because she is a Slytherin through and through, and she knows how to pick up on subtleties that people don’t always realize they laid out for her to find. 

Pansy Parkinson is a witch-in-hiding. She moved to America for a fresh start, yes. But also because her family wants her dead. She ended up helping the light side win the Battle of Hogwarts. She did what she is currently doing for work and weighed the risks and odds of the Dark Lord winning and knew -- _knew --_ Potter was the better bet. 

Unfortunately, she was scared as hell, and that came out in trying to change the outcome by her outburst in the Great Hall. She didn’t actually want Potter dead, in fact he is the one who saved her from her family, but she was so scared of what that boy her age winning would mean for _her_. A Pureblood Princess. She had the world at her feet and if Potter won, then everything she knew was a lie. It took her a year to even accept that. 

But her body took the reins before her mind could sabotage her. 

Pansy, being as skilled as she was, and not worried about her moral compass, felled the most Death Eaters during the Battle of Hogwarts… in ways they wouldn’t come back from. 

She was also the only person who didn’t break down when she saw Potter’s body across the courtyard. She didn’t know how she knew, but she knew he wasn’t gone. Pansy was never wrong. 

So, when the smoke cleared and it came out what she did, she hid. Death Eaters that remained wanted her dead. The light, specifically that beautiful and crazy boy, protected her. 

Potter has become one of her best friends. Shocking the hell out of even herself. He protected her, captured her parents, is still capturing those that are out to get her, and got her a job she would never be bored doing. 

Not to mention she was good at it. Did she mention she was top in her field?

So, it’s no wonder Pansy was so focused that she ran head first into an absolute brick wall of a man. 

Bracing herself for a hard landing on her butt, she is more surprised when it doesn’t come. 

Strong arms grip her waist, her clipboard clatters to the ground, and she curls her fingers around thick forearms while squeezing her eyes shut. 

Pansy doesn’t realize she still has her eyes closed until she hears a deep chuckle rumble in the chest pushed against her own. Opening one eye and then the other, she looks up into the bluest eyes she has ever seen.

“Hello,” a full-bodied voice roars in her ears in the most sexy way. 

“Hullo,” she practically whispers. 

“British?” the mystery man asks.

“Cape?” Pansy retorts, her eyes finally tearing away from his ocean eyes. 

“Touche,” he smirks in the most delicious way. 

Pansy isn’t sure if she has ever been this sexually attracted to a man before. His hair falls in blonde waves interspersed with braids ending in thick silver beads. His beard is tamed but full. 

_Where the hell has he been my entire life?_ Pansy thinks to herself

“Probably Asgard,” mystery man answers. 

_Fuck_.

“Did I say that out loud?” Pansy squeaks. 

“Yes.” 

Pansy takes a step back and reaches down for her clipboard, mentally smacking herself out of this spell this man has put her under. 

She straightens up and runs a hand down her black, bodycon dress to settle any wrinkles and then looks back at him to see his eyes following her hand. 

Swallowing quickly, “Well, I must get back to work. Thank you for catching me.”

Pansy goes to step around him, but he catches her hand and pulls her back, twirling her. 

“What is your name?” he asks.

“Pansy,” she answers, slightly breathless. 

“Like the flower,” he smiles. It wasn’t a question, so she doesn’t feel the need to answer as she raises an eyebrow and glances down at their hands. The electric shock running through their joined palms is throwing her for a full loop.

Reluctantly pulling her hand back, she nods her head and turns around again to continue on her way. 

Hearing footsteps following her to quickly catch up with her long strides, she internally groans. She isn’t sure how much longer she can put up with this torture before she drags him off to a locked office. 

He comes up beside her and she looks at him out of the corner of her eye. 

“You are a strange woman, Flower,” he remarks.

“How so?”

“Well, you did not ask me my name,” he answers. 

“What is your name, then?” She smirks to herself. If her instincts about what she has been doing this whole year is correct, then she is pretty sure she knows the identity of her mystery man. Another reason why she is so nervous. 

“Thor, God of Thunder,” Thor booms proudly.

“And is that supposed to impress me?” Pansy asks aloof, giggling in the back of her mind. 

Thor falters in his steps, but quickly rights himself and catches back up to her. 

“Well, yes…?” he breathes.

“You sound unsure. If you’re unsure whether or not you’re impressive then how can I accept that you are impressive?” Pansy is enjoying playing with him. Thoroughly. 

“I am not unsure, Flower. I have just never met a woman who does not find my title breath-taking. Not since moving to Midgard.”

“Well, I guess this is a rather large hit to your ego, then, Thor?” Pansy looks at him as she turns the corner to her office. If he continues to follow her, she is not responsible for her actions once inside her office. 

“No, not at all. I know my worth,” Thor retorts. 

“That, Thor, is what I would find impressive. Titles should be earned, not given to themself,” Pansy is thinking about a Dark Lord who gave himself a rather impressive title without being able to live up to anyone's expectations. And a boy who hates his titles, but lives up to them everyday.

Thor follows her into her office and closes the door behind him. 

Fuck.

Pansy goes around and sits at her desk. Thor stands in front of it and leans on his hands, peeking at her documents scattered everywhere over the surface. 

“Aren’t you on your way to a mission?” Pansy motions to his cape while moving to hide the more sensitive documents.

“Just returning, actually,” Thor responds and smiles at her. 

“Is there something you wanted, Thor?” Pansy asks. _Me_ , Pansy wishes.

“Uh…” he looks around as if just realizing he has followed her all the way to her office. “No, Flower. But you remind me of someone and it makes me curious about you.”

“Who do I remind you of?” she asks with a smirk and leans back in her office chair, while pushing her hair behind her ear. Her immaculate, sharp, dark bob never out of place. 

“My brother, Loki.” Thor responds as his eyes follow her movements again. “Are you a minor god?” 

“No, definitely not,” Pansy smiles, “Is that a problem?”

“Not at all, but there is something… different about you, isn’t there?”

“Maybe,” Pansy waves her hand toward the door and Thor hears the lock slide in place. 

“Sorceress,” his eyes widened in wonder. 

“Not quite, but close,” Pansy stands up and walks around the desk toward him. 

He follows her movements while smirking and raking his eyes up and down her body. 

She pulls her wand out of her thigh holster from between the slit in her dress and waves it over Thor. Changing his clothes back to something more casual. She picks a tight black shirt and boot cut jeans. 

Smiling to herself and enjoying the way the jeans hug his massive thighs, she puts her wand back away. 

He looks impressed, but is obviously trying to hide it from her. 

She stands in front of him and waits to see who is going to make the first move. 

Thor only waits a moment before leaning in and wrapping his hands around her waist, pulling her back against his chest reminiscent of the way he caught her in the hall. 

He ducks his head down and crashes his lips against hers in a sweet meeting of the souls. 

Pansy doesn’t waste any time in kissing him back and opening herself up to his ministrations. Picking her up, Thor sets her on the edge of her desk. Her dress slides up her thighs and she wraps her arms around his neck. 

“Pansy. Flower,” he gets her attention as her lips trail down his neck. 

“Yes?” she breathes.

“I would like to date you,” he says.

“Are you asking me or telling me?” Pansy smirks.

“I do not want to lose out on this connection I felt when touching you, so I do not think I am going to give you a choice in the matter,” Thor declares, knowing it affects Pansy in the most delicious ways. 

“I don’t have any complaints there,” she smiles and their lips meet once again. 

Thor then shows her how talented a god is with his tongue when he leans her back on the desk and pushes her dress up her legs, finding no underwear, which surprises him in the most delightful of ways.

  
  



End file.
